Team Eccentric!
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Team Kakashi isn't like ordinary genin. They are smart but crazy because Naruto likes making traps and seals, deadly or not. Sasuke, a pyromaniac that wants to set anything on fire. Sakura wants to bash other people's head in just to see them suffer. Poor Kakashi didn't know what type of student he is going to get. PURE CRACK!
1. Chapter 1-Kakashi's genin

**Hey! This is my second fanfiction! So please enjoy this thing**

**"Katon:Gokakyū no Jutsu!" Jutsu name**

_Flashback _Flashback

**_"Hello!"_** Kyūbi speaking

* * *

**Third POV**

Kakashi knew he was late. He did it on purpose, because he had a feeling that he wouldn't like this team. Uchiha Sasuke, the brooding avenger, wanting to avenge his clan. Uzumaki Naruto, a loud, boisterous dead last who likes pranks and dreams to become Hokage. Lastly, Haruno Sakura, a pinked haired girl -ehem- a pink haired FANgirl who doesn't do anything to improve what she does to become a Kunoichi.

He walked leisurely through the hallways, reading his... literature. He expected to see a duster lodged between the door or something but as he open the door

SPLASH

Water fell out between the door

He looked at the student he might be training, who were laughing. To his surprise, Sasuke was even laughing along and Sakura was high-fiving Naruto, praising him.

He looked at his literature. It was wet. He fumed but kept it in because he is a professional Shinobi.

'A shinobi must never reveal his emotions' He chanted in his head and smiled

"My first impression of you guys... I don't like you" He said

"Well, that should be OUR saying to you!" Naruto shouted, pointing accusingly towards Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes" Kakashi said and **shushined** away to the roof.

He waited up the roof after 6 minutes came and the going to be genins walked throught the doors. He half heartedly glared at them

"You guys are late" He said. The three of them shook their heads

"Hypocrite" Sakura muttered while getting a nod out of the two behind her. They sat on the stairs on top of the roof

"Well, Why don't we introduce ourselves" Kakashi said

"Why don't you do it!" Sasuke snapped

"Yeah! He's right, you look like a stupid one! And is that Icha Icha?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi stared in horror at Naruto

"H-how do you know what it is?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Well, I met Ero-sennin-" Naruto said

"Jiraya you mean?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded

"-yeah, anyways, I met Ero-sennin 3 years ago peaking into the hot springs while I was walking to my apartment. I called out "PERVERT!" and lots of women came out and started beating him until he fainted. Then I looked at his notes and shrugged. I took them to Sakura and Sasuke who helped me with the spellings and soon he came near the tree and then when he saw us, He asked us to help him proof-read it, to correct the spellings" Naruto explained

"Man, even for a 50 year old guy, He sure can't do his spellings right" Sasuke said

"Yeah! I mean, what kind of guy even ask CHILDRENS to proof-read his smut?" Sakura asked

"Ehem, anyways... we are getting out of hand. We are going to start the introduction. Thing you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that. I'll be going first" Kakashi said

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, My likes and dislikes.. Ah…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… I haven't really thought about it. As for my hobbies….. I have lots of it." Kakashi said and eye-smiled at their confusion.

"Eh Fine! If you want it to be like that!" Sakura shouted before he cleared his throat and went into a lazy tone, similar to Kakashi

"My name is Haruno Sakura… My likes and dislikes…. I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future are none of your business and my hobbies? I have too much to tell you" Sakura said lazily. Kakashi sweat-dropped while Sasuke and Naruto are cheering on her

"You tell him!" Naruto cheered

"Eh…. Fine. Your turn Uchiha" Kakashi said

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke" He said simply

….

….

…

After a long silence of waiting for the Uchiha to finish, Kakashi had to say that this guy is a brat

"Why did you stop?" Kakashi asked

"It's more faster and shorter. Plus, I wasn't a waste of time. Good thing you are our sensei. Otherwise, I might burn you" Sasuke informed him with a psychotic smile that seemed so innocent but if you look close, he had a glint at his eyes. It made Kakashi and Sakura fume. Naruto was bawling his eyes out on the floor laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! SAKURA! GO TO THE CORNER-Insert pause- OF HUMILIATION!" Naruto laughed. Sakura gloomed and went into the corner. But before that, she bashed Naruto's head in the floor to lessen her simpleness. They have made a rule where if someone is humiliated or shamed, you have to go to either the corner of Shame or the corner of humiliation. The difference is, the corner of shame is at the left while the corner of humiliation is at the right.

Kakashi face palmed and wondered to God,'What have I done to get … them!?' He asked himself in his head


	2. Chapter 2- Introducing

"Evilshallprevail does not own Naruto or anything... well, except for a few things.  
I'm just going to insert random things from the random things section part of my brain  
BTW, Sasuke is the same except he doesn't have all his broodyness and isn't that quiet and closed minded and all those stuffs

* * *

Kakashi sighed at his soon to be team. Perhaps or perhaps not. But he hoped for the latter as he feared for his sanity

"Fine. We'll have to redo this introduction shall we? I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are Icha-Icha and Miso soup eggplant . My dislikes are people who abandon their comrades. My hobbies are pissing off someone,training my pack and reading Icha Icha. My dreams... I never really thought about it" He said

"Okay! My turn!" Naruto said cheerfully

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like pranking, seeing new skills, my inventions and ramen! My dislikes are when I failed on my inventions, people I like dying and when someone is a jerk! Like plain rude and spoiled -Whispers- Makes me wanna kill them" Naruto said with a deadly glare at the whispering, Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"Continuing, My hobbies are making new things, making plans, training and pranking people(reading trapping people) just to piss them off! My dreams are to become Hokage and rule the world!" Naruto said with a fist pump

"What was that last word?" Kakashi stared at Naruto in disbelieve

"To become Hokage?" Naruto questioned himself in confusion like 'WTF Kakashi? Didn't you listen carefully?

"Next is pinky" Kakashi said, facing the said 'pinky'/p

"Hey! This pinky can bite yo ass! Anywayssss, My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are seeing people pissed off and flowers. My dislikes are people I like dying and people commenting on my pink hair and forehead. My hobbies are bashing people's head so I can see them suffer! My dreams for the future is to be a successful Iryō-nin (Medical Ninja) and surpass Tsunade-sama" Sakura said determindedly.

"Next." Kakashi said boredly like he was auditioning a new model or something

"Uchiha Sasuke. Likes...Tomato, burning things. Dislikes...Assholes, fire's smell. Hobbies...Training and Setting things on fire. Dreams... Steal the Kusanagi and the snake contract from Orochimaru" Sasuke said while trailing off. Kakashi stared at him like he had seen a ghost

'They all are different than their profile...I think I might be hallucinating' Kakashi thought before clearing his throat

"You guys aren't genin yet you know?" Kakashi asked them, making them look at him at the same time with a raised eyebrows saying 'No shit?'

Kakashi faltered before he eyed smiled, he had to unleash a new plan. That was what a shinobi has to do. Adapt and be patient. It would probably be important to do in this team if he would get it

"But this news will bring you TO TEARS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kakashi said evily, making the three maybe, maybe not genins a bit frightened and huddled up together

"You think we broke him?"Naruto asked his 2 other fellow in a hushed tone

"I don't know. It's a maybe" Sakura whispered back

"Hn(Maybe)" Sasuke said mysteriously before they all went back to their original seating arrangements

"Surprise us" Naruto said off handedly before Sakura and Sasuke glared at him, making Naruto look back in them with a 'deer-in-a-headlight-' expression, saying 'What did I do?'

"Only some people manage to become genins. The other teachers either send you back to the academy or have you not becoming a shinobi for the rest of their lives. You wanna know why? Because they're stupid that all they think is for themselves." Kakashi said evily. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other in shock before turning back to the jōnin in determination.

" WHO CARES! WE'LL DO IT!" The three said in chorus with... bright flame in their eyes? It made Kakashi shiver. Reminds him of a certain _someone_

Kakashi and Sasuke was the only one who noticed it because Kakashi wasn't distracted and was watching while Sasuke... well, just a word. Pyromaniac, did it on purpose

"Okay, go to training ground 7. That's our um... training ground if you pass my test" Kakashi said

"Where is it?" Sakura asked

"Just over there" Kakashi behind him. It was too far away that the genins reached over the railings and squinted their eyes. Naruto shouted in anger that he couldn't see where it was before he took out his goggles, the one that he was always wearing it in the academy, and put it on

...

...

...

...  
"IT'S JUST AN OLD LADY'S HOUSE ON A HILL!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Kakashi, making Sasuke and Sakura glare at him. Sakura raised up her hands threateningly and Sasuke seemed to be making the handsigns of the strongKaton:Gōkakyū no jutsu/strong in a painfully slow manner.

"Sorry, sorry" Kakashi said with one hand holding his book and the other waving nonchalantly.

"It's actually at the other side of this building" Kakashi laughed at their furious glares directed at him

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sakura and Naruto screeched while Sasuke did his 'Hn'. But furiously

Perhaps his boredom will be cured for a bit with them as his students, well, that is if they passed

* * *

**Omake 1**-Truth about the goggles and why he uses orange jumpsuits all the time

9 year old Naruto got his goggles from the Sandaime and was ecstatic. He put them on before frowning and taking them off his head.

"This is a little dull and boring. Perhaps Jiji wouldn't mind if I make some changes in it... Yeah, some changes..." Naruto said and cackled at his brilliantness. B

efore going into his apartment that he lived in and besides, nobody ever lived here because of the 'Kyūbi Brat'. How stupid they are. He could release that beast if he was dying because he was just that 'compassionate' for the beast. Not for the villagers who had harmed him. Perhaps he could strike a deal with the beast to spare his precious ones...yesss, that'll do.

He went into his closet and shifted through all the bunch of orange jumpsuit, As he walked, the jumpsuits had hid his more normal colored clothes and finally, he reached the end. He moved one of the clothes that revealed a security code before he entered the number.

BEEP

And he entered to his laboratory

-Hours Later-

"This... THIS IS BRILLIANT, DATTEBAYO!"

BOOM

"OH MAN!" Came the shouts. But of course, Naruto had put up some barrier and privacy seals so nobody can hear or get into his lab 'cept for him

-Half and hour later-

"FINALLY!" Naruto shouted before he emerged from the closet. He looked at the time to see it turning morning.

"Man, how long have I been in there?" Naruto asked himself

...

"WHAT!? IT'S ALREADY 4 IN THE MORNING?!" Naruto shouted before he calmed down and smirked. Oh well, he would just get to it fast

-Some minute later-

He dressed in his orange blinding jumpsuits. Perhaps that he will modify his jumpsuits so that whoever hates the color orange will be blinded whenever they look at his jump suits. And besides, He was already wearing too much orange. Too much orange that it'll make someone nauseous. Even the Jōnin and the Chunin who had looked at him turned pale or green whenever someone mentioned him.

'Well... If it's 4 am. Nobody's really going to wake up at this ungodly hour except for some stuck up pricks and guards' He thought before he smirked even widely than before before holding up some paints that nobody had really noticed before.

-At the Hokage Mountain-

Naruto was painting happily at the last face. The Yondaime's face to be exact. It is true that he was a hero and sealed the Kyūbi inside him. Oh, don't get him wrong, he knows it because of the scroll and a little bit of eavesdropping on Jiji...okay, a lot

The Shodaime has his face a bit like a geisha. His whole face was white with a touch of pink on his cheeks. His lips were red as blood and has a purple eyeshadow. Though not that thick. The reason why he chose a Geisha was that the Shodaime has long girly hair.

The Nidaime has his face like a clown. His whole face was similar like the Shodaime but much more ridiculous. His face was painted white and his nose was painted red. His cheeks has a swirl in hit and his lips were painted fully red but that paint had stretched nearly to his cheeks. He has blue colored shuriken looking at each of his eyes. The reason why Naruto had chosen a clown because Naruto had wanted him to suffer because he made the academy so lame.

The Sandaime has his looking like a pervert. Naruto had drawn red color going down his nose with drool on the edge of his lips. Naruto had painted pink hearts on his eyes so it will make him look love-strucked. Naruto had chosen this because he saw and found that his Jiji had been reading the Icha Icha books.

"The Yondaime, now, has his face fully red. Like he was blushing. Okay, Naruto was making his whole face look like it was blushing and crying because of how ashamed he was because of his predecessors.

'Warning, 3 chunin level ninjas and 2 Jōnins are heading straight' His goggles warned him. He looked back and untied his strings. Jumping far away enough so that he will never be found and looked through his goggles. It had locked on the target of the 5 shinobis that were investigating what had happened. He looked at the corner of his eyes at the screen as it was already 6:38. Wow, he was taking his sweet time and nobody had caught him for 2 hours.

He couldn't take it anymore at their confused but furious face. He burst out laughing, making the 5 shinobis look at him and started jumping/running towards him. Naruto of course ran/ jumped but he still kept on laughing, an arm around his stomach

'Warning, a chunin is coming' His goggles warned him

"NAAARRUUUUTOOO!" He heard Iruka-sensei shouted, running towards him.

"Uh oh" Naruto gulped.

"That's right, 'uh oh'" Iruka-sensei growled, clenching his fist and positioned

"OWWWW!"

-An hour later-

Naruto is tied up and on the floor of the academy. His classmates are all laughing at him except for the shinobi heirs and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura raised their eyebrows but kept up at their acts, Ino and Kiba was scoffing at Naruto, Shikamaru was saying' troublesome' before going back to sleep, Choji kept on munching on his chips and Shino?... Shino was being Shino, Hinata was poking her fingers together.

"This was already the 15th time you already did it!" Iruka-sensei scolded him

Iruka-sensei was still lecturing Naruto,whose lips curved into a smile, unnoticed by other but two. Sakura and Sasuke

'HA! I'm toootally going to do this again!' Naruto thought before going back into his loud mouthed and dumb act. And he totally did. Till this day, the day of his graduation was the last one. The number 39 and still nobody remembers the pattern. Oh wait, it doesn't have! Poor them

* * *

Sorry! I had some complaints about this but the last time I checked it, it was correct though


	3. Chapter 3-Don't ask

**Third POV(Kakashi's POV)**

Kakashi was regretting coming to the Training grounds. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was grinning and snickering at the unfortunate tied-up colourful scarecrow that's hanging from the tree by the legs.

How did this happen?Well…..Lets view both the side of Views

**Kakashi's Views**

Kakashi strolled down the streets with his favourite orange book. His 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Even if someone burns, steal,maims etc, this book, He still have tons of it in his house in case. Why does he always cries at the loss? Well, its a waste doing all those bad, mean things to this book

He knew he was late in meeting his maybe-maybe not-genins. But he also knew that he HAS to pass them. The stupid council has forced him to pass the 'Last Uchiha' and along with their weapon. Councilman, Sorry, he meant, Councilwoman Haruno had screeched like a monkey or a banshee, which ever you prefer, to pass her daughter.

He got a shiver down his spine

He got to the training ground and he felt something beneath his legs. Just right above his ankles was a string. His eyes widened because of the experience as ANBU Dog and with Kushina's pranks.

'Shit' He thought before he was pelted with a smoke bomb to obstruct his sight (Not to worry, he still has his nose to sniff), then he felt something wrapping around him. He was struggling by this point. After the rope(Of course it's the rope) he got pelted with tiny balls that blasts paints and suddenly, he was hung up.

He looked straight and saw that the little devils were laughing at him

Oh how the day has gotten worst.

**Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura's Views**

"HE'S LATE! LATE WITH A CAPTIAL L!" Naruto shouted impatiently

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. They were sleep-deprived, hungry and annoyed.

It made them more agitated with each hour passing. For 4 hours have past since the promised time, which is 5-freakin-am and haven't came _YET._

They were pissed off

Naruto smirked, causing his two friends to look at him.

"Why is Naruto smirking? Isn't that your thing?" Sakura said, looking scared and looked at Sasuke, who scowled playfully at her.

"Com'here" Naruto whispered. Sakura and Sasuke came towards him and Naruto whispered his plans(evil plans) to them.

They smirked evilly, meanwhile, Kakashi had a shiver down his spine.

The 5th hour past and Kakashi just came, they watched as he got pelted with their Prank Plan 58- The Humiliate People Plan.

They were contemplating which one. Between the Prank Plan 22- The Punishment Plan, Prank Plan 12- The Annoying People Plan and Prank Plan 34- The 'person-who-does-it-have-fun' Plan. They had to make up a new one since they kept on arguing which is better. So they got the humiliate one.

They wondered why they haven't thought of this

Now to present day, Karachi gave up and passed them, knowing they all did this together to their sadistic satisfaction. He shakily got up, passed them and poofed towards the Hokage Office where all the other Jōnin are there.

Whispers broke out behind him. Stupid people.

"What happened to you Kakashi?" Asked Asuma

"Don't ask"

* * *

Hey! Long time no see/Type! My birthday was yesterday and I was supposed to submit this yesterday but I went to a restaurant so I didn't submit it...I wasn't even finished at all. I just got back my Laptop from my dad because it was needed to be repaired...He broke the trackpad...or something, There's like a crack on it


	4. Chapter 4- Making deals with the devils

**Warning: Has some sexual contents. Becareful. It's KakaIru. -SQUEALS-!**

**AND sorry! I had forgot and I was submitting this without thinking at all!**

* * *

Kakashi groaned and slapped his face. Well, not really. He just got the urge to do it. But this is just…

"NARUTO! DON'T BITE THAT CAT! SAKURA! DON'T SCRATCH IT! SASUKE! NO PUTTING IT ON FIRE!" He shouted in panic. The Genins looked at him with a -No! I don't wanna!- face before they reluctantly keep down their hands. In Sakura's case who got the cat, a hand only.

"L…Let's go back and report" He sighed in defeat. They ran to the Hokage tower, Kakashi looked at their running backs with a done expression. Tora was meowing with horror as it was flying at the drunken speed they were going.

'And this is why I don't ever want a Genin team' He sighed and went to catch up.

"Please Hokage-sama. Can you let someone replace me!?" He moaned to the Hokage tiredly after his team left them to talk. Who looked at him with sympathetic eyes

"I had to do this long time ago too. Here are some notes to control rabid teenagers" The wonderful Hokage-sama gave him notes that seemed to have its own spotlight.

"Thank you Hokage-sama! I'll treasure this!" He knelt down and received what might be the most precious thing ever.

"Now go control your Genin, they grabbed another D-rank" The Hokage said and Kakashi felt himself pale at the statement and raced after his Genins while crying 'whhyyyy!?' The ANBUs were sympathetic to their ex-captain and prayed for him

"SASUKE! NO BURNING THE GRASS!" This time, it was weeding

"NARUTO! YOUR UPROOTING THE WRONG ONE!" It was for one word

"SAKURA! NO SMASHING THE POT!" Hell. It was hell

The lady who had requested for a Genin team to help her uprooting her weeds brought him headache medicine. That angel who also gave him, well not only him, cold drinks to help soothe his headache. She smiled sympathetically at him while he barely managed to eye smile at her

"Ehhhhhh" He moaned when dragging himself.

'No mowe missions' He thought with a heavy aura.

Kakashi then led his untameable, wild Genins, to the training ground 7

"Fine, I'll teach you more about things" Then he presented himself to some showy things to make the Genins impressed. Which really did and he gulped at the sight of Sasuke with starry eyes when he blew his very gigantic, he had to admit, fireball, Naruto with his own starry eyes his adept skills in Fuinjutsu and Sakura with heart eyes as he displayed his strength.

"Are you satisfied?" Kakashi ended, he was not prepared with the sudden barrage when his students flew towards him and begged him to teach them his tricks

"Sure. As long as you behave and do what I say. If you stay good and behave and do what I say, I'll teach you new justus or something else" Kakashi made a deal towards the three devils

"SOLD!" They said and they went to inspect the different part of the forest where he did all his stuff. The burnt tree, the split huge boulder and the blast from the Explosion Fuinjutsu he made by accident with Minato-sensei and Kushina.

Now, he could have a nice free time. Perhaps he also have to train them in ways he does to train his ninkens.

"Bad" He sprayed Sakura who was attempting to break something. She opened her mouth to say something but Kakashi stopped her attempts at speaking as he kept on repeating bad each time he sprayed her, getting her wet at her face and hair. She then pointed behind him. He looked behind and saw that Sasuke was preparing for a fire jutsu.

He patted her wet hair before repeating the same actions he did towards Sakura. He had confiscated Naruto's fuinjutsu tools so he would need to be careful about something he might so next.

"Mission complete. Let's go to the Hokage tower to give our report then receive our next mission. We might be getting a C-rank" Kakashi said off-handedly, then he watched bewilderedly as he saw his students running like a demented monkey on drugs, pushing each other, hands flying behind them and chanted "C-rank!" Over and over again. Well, Sasuke hasn't got his hands flying behind him, just running with his hands forward like an Akimichi with food in front of them.

"HEY IRUKA-SENSEEEEEEEEIIIII! Kakashi-senseisaidthatwewouldbegettingourfirstC-rankedmissionandIneedtopackandthenwecamehereto" Naruto took a deep breath before speaking again " ?!Daimyo-Ack!" Naruto was then shut upped by Sakura who slammed her fist down on his head

"URUSEEENA!"(Rude form of 'You're Noisy') She growled. And then turned a 180 degree personality into a sweet voice, making Iruka bewildered

"Can we get our C-rank? Kakashi-sensei said he would give us a C-rank" She said

" Can we?" Sasuke asked

"I-eh-I-Wha?" And Iruka's brain isn't functioning.

"Ahhhh, You broke him" Kakashi said as he jumped in through the window.

"I'M SORRY!" Naruto ran, sobbing and shaking Iruka whose brain was getting mushed by the shaking, he was starting to foam at the mouth and fainted

He was saved by Kakashi who carried in princess style. Iruka still is unconscious and can't think at the moment. Kakashi zoomed as he sprayed on his Genin's face, twice

"You all bad. You broke 2 rule. One mine and the other one is Konoha's" He said

"OMG! WE USED THE DOOR!" Sakura moaned

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Sasuke shouted in horror

"AND WE KILLED A KONOHA CITIZEN!" Naruto cried over Iruka's 'death'

"The first 2 are right. And no Naruto. You did not kill Iruka-sensei, you did not compose yourselves. You guys might be in a therapy session if you don't" Kakashi had some crocodile tears flowing

"NO! NOT THE MIND BORING THING!" Sasuke shouted

"you've been in them?" Sakura asked him, whisperings

"yess, remember the uchiha massacre thing?" Sasuke whispered

"ohhh….and why are we whispering?" Naruto asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura wailed. Kakashi would have face-palmed if he could but no, he was still carrying Iruka.

"So, I'm going to bring him back to his home so taa taa!" Kakashi summoned a Clone Kakashi and Shushinened off to somewhere

"Wait…. how did Kakashi-sensei know where Iruka-sensei live?" Naruto asked and everything became quiet.

"So I'm here to just report." Clokashi (Clone + Kakashi. It almost sound like textbook in Japanese, Kyōkashō) ignoring their questions and rummaged through the mission and looked at it.

"Let's go to the Hokage for him to confirm it shall we?" Clokashi asked them. They nodded and followed him like ducklings to the Hokage's office. They knock on the door and blah blah blah

" Sorry, he just left to find a hotel. Come back tomorrow when your Genins rest up" The Hokage said before shooing them off

Outside of the door, Clokashi dismisses them and himself too. The Original Kakashi is enjoying himself now.


	5. Chapter 5- Setting up Rules

"Can I burn that devil of a cat?" Sasuke asked as he looked up towards the Hokage who shook his head

"I'm afraid we can't, Sasuke-kun. It's the Daimyo's wife's cat. It has been living since my time. I still have scratches because of her" The Hokage reminisced, shuddering from the memory.

"I HATE THAT CAT!" Naruto shouted in frustration

"See team? This is why I never trust cats" Kakashi said. Sakura looked at him

"That is GOING TO BE THE NUMBER ONE RULE FOR TEAM 7! 'NEVER TRUST CATS!' THEIR LOOKS MAY BE DECEIVING!" Sakura declared.

They had to do D-ranks this morning and the morning before that...and the morning before that...and 2 days before that. The D-ranks were getting frustrating.

Today, they had to weed someone's garden, pick up trashes from a river, walk the Inuzuka's dogs and they all caused troubles. Especially this one particular mission that every Genin does daily, Catching Tora.

The cat was a nightmare. He or she... It was never to be harmed, to be capture with no harm on it. A particular nightmare.

"Kakashi, your going to get your next mission is going to be your 1st C-rank mission" The Hokage said

"YAY!" The three cheered out loud...well, two. Sasuke cheered in his head.

"Bring Tazuna in"

"These are the midgets escorting me back? Oh well, My name is Tazuna, I expect you to protect me with your life!" He declared

"Okay" Sasuke said and Sakura started barraging him with questions

"Where are you from? Are there any ninjas from where you live? Why did you ask Konoha to protect you in the first place if you were there and if you came here, you would have an escort from somewhere else so why did you come here?" She asked rapidly in one breath

Tazuna started stuttering, which Kakashi and the Hokage and the other people in the room except for the Genin(The ANBU) narrowed their eyes. But Kakashi decided to take on this mission to try and find out what their levels in fighting are. He eye-smiled

"Okay, team! We will set up new rules for the team!" Kakashi declared and his cute little team nodded.

"Come back in 3 hours okay Kakashi?" Kakashi waved to the Hokage to say 'okay'

He was about to jump out the window, but when he saw the three puppies about to use the door, they got picked up by their collars and he went out the window. Leaving the two old men in the room to muse with their thoughts

'Why does nobody use the door these days?' He asked himself in his mind while massaging his temples

'Why do I get a nutty team?

* * *

"Okay team! What was the first rule?" Kakashi commanded as he walk back and forth in front of his team

"NEVER TRUST CATS!" They answered back

"The second rule would be, never trust pedophiles! The third rule will be OBSERVE PEOPLE IN EVERYWAYS POSSIBLE! The fourth one is never trust people who tries to give you power for free which it will never be. The last one is the most important one though" Kakashi said

"What?" Naruto asked, affected by the mysterious aura that surrounded Kakashi when he was being mind bogging.

"DOORS ARE EVIL!" He announced

"What does doors have to do with evil?" Sakura asked, but she regretted ever questioning it. She gulped as he stared at her in a shocked but deadly gaze. He stalked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a bit

"Doors always have traps surrounding them. Windows barely have because they think that nobody is ever going through the window because they are too normal and plain. They don't have any imaginations" Kakashi said. He has always been called crazy that he trapped his window. But he proved them wrong when an intruder from Iwa tried to come in through his window.

He was always crazy in the first place because of his father. Who always said to him "Be eccentric and yourself. Never wield to someone when you know that they will use you. Use your kiddy imagination to take place" He doesn't know why in the first place he forgot. Oh right, he was too caught up in his angst and pressured by the villagers. He had never liked villagers but they're essential to Konoha. Like Bugs. The Hokage is the *snicker*Queen Bee, the worker bees are the villagers and the guards are all the ninjas.

"Okay! Repeat the rules!" Kakashi commanded

"One! Never trust cats!" Naruto hissed

"Two! Never trust Pedophiles!" Sakura hissed too as she hates them

"Three...observe people" Sasuke murmured. He looked a bit scared as they glared at him. Kakashi slapped him at the back.

"LOUDER!" He shouted. Sasuke, frightened for a bit while, shouted

"THREEE! OBSERVE PEOPLE!"

"Four!NEVER TRUST PEOPLE WHO TRIES TO GIVE YOU POWER!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke chanted

"What is the last one?" Kakashi asked to make sure they get the last and most important rule

"NEVER TRUST DOORS! DOORS ARE EVIL!" They shouted together.

"Good! Now, go back to your homes, pack up and meet at the gates in an hour! Bye!" He eye-smiled, his precious orange book in his left hand while raising up a hand

AND POOF AWAY!

* * *

END!

* * *

Sorry guys, I had some problem with this and so I think that this way, it's better


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Thanks to everyone, I got some motivation and _some_ inspiration I guess. I was busy cleaning up the house so meh... THANKS TO PEOPLE WHO VOTED A YES TO KEEP MY BABY! By the way, what's the differences between Visitors and views in stats?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: When _ first met Team 7 - Wave Edition**

* * *

When Tazuna first met Team 7, he was skeptical. These were just brats, just a few years older than his own grandsons. He already gave up and just prayed to Kami that he'll get home safely with his sanity intact. He wasn't surprised that they were making a game out of some things like I-spy, poke, who makes the one annoyed first is the winner, etc.

When 2 ninjas who were after his head came out of the water puddle, he was surprised that the Jōnin sensei died. It was over! He would be dead, his daughter would be taken away from him, his grandson would be dead. All of the people in the village would die. But at the same moment, the kids turned sinister to him. They were deadly, yet they were making a joke out of it

"FIREEEEEEE!" The dark haired brat yelled with glee after he just blew fire out of his mouth, he was currently cackling like a villain before trying to tag the 2 ninjas after him with fire once more.

"HEY! DON'T TRY TO FRY ME YOU PYROMANIAC!" The blonde brat yelled, he was currently trying to draw something on them. Then the pink brat was even cackling like crazy. She kept punching everywhere and blindly, almost hitting him about several times or so. So he retreated behind a tree to get away from the havoc and damage she caused with her fist. When everything went quiet, he dreaded in fear. When he peaked out, he saw that the two were just tied up on a nearby tree while the Jōnin-sensei was miraculously alive, and they were talking like nothing every happened! They were just talking to each other, not caring for the amount of damage around them. But the Jōnin-sensei seemed used to it and fixed the situation with one of his justus. He finally came out when the Jōnin-sensei gestured for him to come out of his hiding place and he did.

They walked down the path like nothing ever happened after that.

* * *

When Zabuza first saw Team 7, he was appalled at their behavior. They were in enemy territory and yet, they were just talking way too loud and didn't care at all. He didn't need to substitute with that goddamn bunny Haku insisted on bringing everywhere. So he threw his Kubikiribocho and unfortunately, didn't cut any neck like his sword's namesake. Then that's when everything went wrong. The Jōnin-sensei didn't do anything at all. He just stood there with his target, gazing at him and the brats with amusement

The Blonde twerp kept on trying to draw on him with ink and brush in his hands, as well as dump several things on him out of a tiny capsule. The Uchiha brat kept on trying to cause fire, but to the Uchiha's unfortunate moment, they were surrounded by water, so he didn't really need to do anything as long as he just drop in water. Pinkie? Oh snap, he kept on trying to dodge her fists. Tiny as they are currently, but the strength in her power was on par with Senju Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker that he once or twice beat on a bet.

So he kept spawning Water clones but remember to make sure to check on his Chakra Levels. He was about to get a swing at Pinkie when he had to dodge a jutsu, to his dismay. "Ah ah, you can't kill my cute little minions." Before attacking. But Zabuza was pretty tired already after dodging the brats. But he went on still.

"HA! Kill? You mean they haven't had their first kill? As typical as every tree huggers in Konoha" And he proceeded to give his history. Of how he killed all of the academy students in order to graduate academy.

"How do you know that I hug trees anyways?" The blonde looked at him in surprised. He, himself, was surprised. They seriously hug trees!? But when the blonde announced his name out loud, he knew that he was screwed. He did not know who exactly was his Uzumaki parent, but he was screwed. So that was the reason why the blonde kept on trying to draw on him.

This time, it wasn't the genin brat's turn to battle him. It was Hatake Kakashi, Sharingan No Kakashi, Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi (Friend-Killer Kakashi), rumored to know over a thousand justus. He was doomed and he already knew it. Hatake Kakashi was strong when he was younger, but he knew that now he was even stronger because of the craziness in his team. In the world of ninjas, it was a silent acknowledgement that everyone knows. The more eccentric a shinobi/kunoichi was, the stronger they were. Because they are strong and they can get away with it.

Why do you think that Maito Gal, Killer Bee, The Sanin, that old hag back in Suna and Terumi Mei are eccentric? Even rumors had said that even the Shodaime Hokage was eccentric. He doesn't know how but that was a call of warning for everyone.

So he was glad that Haku came to rescue him as soon as he gave the cue

* * *

When Haku first saw Team 7, he had a similar thought to Zabuza-sama. But he smiled at their innocent. Well, that is until they wrecked havoc. He was worried for his master but waited for the signal to rescue him. He was glad that Zabuza-sama didn't have to use his bunny for a substitution. Which reminded him that he would have to go after his little cute baby bunny. He was torn out of his thoughts and almost torn out his own hair out as he was worried about Zabuza-sama.

He knew his master was strong but against these people? They were doomed. So to pass time, he listed every injuries Zabuza-sama got. Ouch, that would have gotten Zabuza-sama to stay in bed for about a week or two thanks to the help of Iryō-ninjutsu and his extensive knowledge of herbs.

He finally rescued Zabuza-sama out of there, idly hearing after a considerable distance away, their very loud conversation to Kiri-nins who were used to quietness. 'In this world, there are people younger than you yet stronger than me' or something like that huh. What a great inspiration. He laid the unconscious nuke-nin down the bed and was just preparing for the herbs when he heard a subtle shift and turned around just in time Zabuza-sama pulled out the senbon out roughly. He warned the older man not to do it.

"I _hate_ brats" Zabuza-sama hissed. Then panicked, rushing over towards Haku, ignoring the pain with each movement. Haku realized that he was crying and fully let it out. Being the tsundere Zabuza is, he panicked, asking what is wrong and who hurt Haku. "You said you hate brats! Does it mean you hate me too!?" Haku cried. But Zabuza-sama comforted him, saying that he hate every brats except for him. Haku calmed down soon, much to the nuke-nin's relief.

But the swordsman was reminded that he was to stay in bed and heal for about 1 or 2 weeks...or so. Haku giggled when Zabuza-sama mumbled that he really hated brats without any bite in it.

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED! So in Tazuna's POV, Tazuna doesn't know any jutsu so I didn't put any jutsu names in it even if Tazuna heard it. Virtual brownies to people who guessed who the old hag back in Suna is.**

**And i frankly think that Haku is cute and supposed to be a cry-baby in secret because Zabuza seems to be a tsundere at the last moment. It's like this basically, Zabuza took in Haku, thinking that he would train Haku to be his weapon in his head while he was being a softie in his heart. Then when Haku died, Zabuza didn't show any emotions until Naruto shouted at him. Tsunderes would often show their true feelings when something happens or so. Well, in my opinion, Zabuza's either a Tsundere or a Kuudere**


End file.
